Internal combustion engines may utilize variable valve timing to achieve certain performance, efficiency, and or environmental metrics. In low temperature gasoline combustion operation, with a plasma ignition source, the change in valve timing between one combustion mode and another may cause disruption in operation of the engine and higher noise from the engine.